Finding Home
by greyslover112
Summary: JJ and the team know something is wrong with Emily. can figuring out Emily secret help JJ find something she is missing from her life. please leave a comment and let me know what you thing
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Emily sighed loudly and closed the case file she was reviewing on her desk, it was Friday night and she was not looking forward to leaving the office and going home to an empty apartment. She took a drink from her coffee mug before looking back down at the file and tried to concentrate which wasn't hard as she was one of the last people in the office.

" hey Emily you heading out soon" JJ asked as she walked up to her colleagues desk. Emily looked up and smiled slightly.

" ya JJ i'll be heading out soon" she replied " you have any plans for the weekend" she continued and looked up at the blonde.

" planning on spending the weekend with Henry and catching up on some sleep" JJ studied Emily she could see the dark circles under the brunettes eyes. She was worried about Emily the whole team were they knew she was struggling with something but no one knew how to help her. " what about you?" JJ asked

" just catching up on sleep. You better head home JJ have a good weekend with Henry" Emily replied before looking back down at the case file she was working on.

"Night em" JJ took one last look at Emily before leaving the office.

Emily closed her eyes and sighed she knew she had a crush on the blonde women and she didn't know how to get over it. Emily knew she was a lesbian from a young age and she struggled with it before coming out to her parents at eighteen, they didn't take it well and she has barely spoken to them since then, she wasn't out to the team yet and she didn't know how to tell them over time it was just easier not to tell them she no point as she has never been in a relationship since she joined the team.

Emily knew that there was no chance that the blond could return her feelings she was in a happy relationship with will and even had a one year old son with him she had to get over these feelings soon she didn't know how much longer she would be able to survive like this.

JJ sighed as the glass door closed behind her she took one last look at the brunette before walking to the elevator. She wanted to find out what was going on with Emily but wasn't sure how to get her to open up and talk about what was bothering her.

JJ smiled as she unlocked the door to her house and she could hear the giggling coming from the living room, she closed the door and walked into the living room where her son was and smiled as she watched him play with his favorite teddy that his auntie Emily bought him when he was born. She looked over towards the couch and noticed will was sat at the couch with a beer watching the football on tv.

"Hey will. How was our boy today?" she asked as she knelt down beside Henry.

"He was fine" will answered not even looking at JJ as he answered. JJ smiled down at Henry and told will she was going to give him a bath and get him ready for bed and will just grunted in reply.

JJ picked Henry up and took him upstairs as she got his bath ready she thought over the last few weeks she knew will wasn't happy here and that he would rather be back in new Orleans but he lover her and their son and moved his whole life for his family she just wasn't sure how much longer they could go on like this.

JJ made her way back downstairs after putting Henry to bed she grabbed herself a beer from the fridge. She made her way to living room and sat down next to will, he turned and gave her a kiss on the check she asked him about his day and will just replied that it was fine. Nothing else was said between them for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**thanks to everyone that left reviews for this story and i hope you continue to enjoy it. i am not sure how often i will be able to upload a new chapter as i am starting a new job in a few days but i am hoping to get into a routine soon enough. i hope you like the chapter. please remember to review and tell me what you think**

Chapter 2

Emily was lost in her own thoughts as she walked into the office on monday morning she didn't hear JJ calling her name. JJ caught up with emily and tugged on her arm as she said her name again. Emily looked up in surprise before she smiled slightly up at JJ.

"Hey JJ you alright?" Emily asked.

"I'm fine did you not hear me calling" JJ replied. She studied Emily she could see the dark circles under her eyes and how tired she looked "are you alright" she continued to ask when she realised Emily had not answered her previous question.

"Im fine just a long weekend. What did you get up to" Emily answered as they continued to walk into the office. She wasn't lying it had been a long weekend one she had spent alone thinking about what her life would be long if she had a family to go home to like her blonde friend, it had been a long weekend of sitting at home drinking alone to get over feeling sorry for herself.

"I spent the weekend playing with henry and taking him to the park" JJ replied as she stood next to Emily's desk and watched the brunette get settled into work "i'll talk to you late" when it seemed like emily wasn't paying attention any more. JJ looked at the brunette one last time before walking to her own office.

Emily's concentration was broken when she heard morgan's groan. She looked up to ask him what was wrong when she noticed JJ walking towards the conference room. Morgan, read and emily quickly got up and headed to the conference room.

"Miami police department need our help in the last two weeks they have had five rape homicide cases. All victims fit the same description brunette, brown eyes and 5"5 in height so far only one victim had survived but she is in critical condition and doctors aren't sure if she will survive the next 48 hours" JJ said to the team. They took a few minutes to look over the files JJ had prepared for them.

" five victims over the span of two weeks this guy is only going to gain confidence the longer he's not caught" Morgan said

" I agree with Morgan. Wheels up in one hour" said hotch as he got up and walked out of the conference room towards his office. Emily got up and headed out of the room and JJ quickly got up to follow her the rest of the team watched them leave.

"Hey Em you wanna go to the airstrip together?" JJ asked as she watched Emily pack up her desk and get her go bag ready. She wanted to travel together to see if she could find out what was going on with the brunette lately.

Emily looked up from her task and looked at JJ who was smiling slightly but she could see the worry in the blue eyes staring back at her. She knew the whole team was worried about her but she was scared to come out to them she didn't know how they would take it or how they would react to her lying to them the whole time.

" no thanks JJ and i would rather not have to come back to the office when the case is over" Emily smiled slightly at JJ before looking back down silently telling JJ that the conversation was over. JJ studied Emily for a few seconds before heading into her own office to get her go bag and to call will.

She sighed as she waited for the call to connect dreading the conversation she was about to have, she knew that will didn't like that she traveled so much for work she didn't like being away from home so often either but she lover her job and she knew that Henry would understand as he got older.

"Hey will we've got a case so we are heading out now, not sure how long we will be gone for its a pretty bad case. i'll call tonight before Henry goes to bed give him a kiss for me. Talk to you tonight love you" JJ said thankful that the call went to voicemail. She grabbed her go bag and left her office, she walked to Emily's desk hoping that the brunette she had changed her mind.

"She left in a hurry five minutes ago" Morgan said to JJ when he noticed her staring at Emily's desk "come on you can ride with me and we can talk about how we are going to find out what's going on with princess" JJ laughed at Morgan's nickname for Emily as she followed him towards the elevator.


End file.
